To Spend the Night Better
by Omniskriba
Summary: Jyou finds out that even if the day was unspeakably terrible, the night can only get better.


To Spend the Night Better: A Lemon of Sorts.  
By Kyoko Jyou  
~o~  
I though this fanfic wasn't to vulgar for an NC17 Rating so I thought I'd republish it on R.  
Warning:  
This little ficcy is a lemon, so technically, I am supposed to tell you that if you're below the age of 18, you can't read this under the penalty of getting your eyes plucked out… but… since I was only seventeen when I wrote this fic (about a yearago), I guess it's okay. It does have some hentai/ecchi in it and the couplings are from Digimon so if you're against any of either, you better close this thing up. If not, I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own digimon, but if I did, I sure would make tons of money in merchandising. Since I don't, I can't pay for lawyers, surprise witnesses, and/or saboteurs, it's pretty useless to sue me. Actually, when you think about it… this is fan work. You can't sue us! If there's anything you owe to your fans, you big shot capitalists, it's the right to pair up your registered trademark characters in sensually suggestive scenes such as the one you are about to read!  
Okay, I think I've said too much. I guess… it's on with the show. Enjoy…  
~o~  
Prologue:  
Jyou had moved far from his friends in Odaiba to study Medicine in the US. Moving to Baltimore, he was accepted to John Hopkins University- although he never wanted to go. It was because of his millitant father that he was forced to leave the digidestined and their adventures to take on something that he dreaded even more than battling monsters from the digital world- the sight of blood for one thing.  
He was forbidden to even set foot on the soil of Japan without having an MD of his own. This way, his father was sure that he will not have the distraction of having friends get in the way of having a successor in the long line of Kido doctors. Jyou didn't want any part of it, although he still bent to his father's will.  
Yet his father never expected what was to happen. His worst nightmare has come… and she dresses in Pink.  
~o~  
Jyou's POV:  
I've had a terrible day. Not the worse, but then again, I had better. I woke up late this morning and when I finally had my stuff packed up, it starts to rain outside. I usually walk to school, so I took my only umbrella with me.  
Just my typical luck that it was blown away. I had to walk soaked to class, with my synthetic wool sweater smelling funny all day. At lunch, I discover that I forgot my hypo-allergenic lunch and I was forced to eat cafeteria food. I was lucky to even survive without breaking into hives.  
I failed my biochem test thanks to my pen which ran out of ink just enough times for me to answer only a quarter of the exam. Oh yeah, that was a third of my GPA too.  
I wanted to go home all day, just so that I could get a change of clothes. I'm already getting a rash beneath my sweater.  
When class finally did end, I discover that the rain was pouring even harder now. I love my life…  
I had to take a taxi even if it meant I needed to spend my last dime of my allowance. I wanted to get home. Badly.  
Bearing smelly clothes and tangled hair, I also picked the lousiest cab on the street. He was going a mile a minute, with the meter ticking as fast as he was driving. I wanted to puke so many times, although I wouldn't have had the money to pay for cleaning it up.  
Just when I thought it couldn't be worse, an accident happened…  
~o~  
Mimi's POV  
I was having the time of my life. Rather to say, I was enjoying myself. Another full day shopping and I would have maxed out my credit card (which I needed so I could get a new one). I was alone and was waiting for a taxi with these enormous bags in my arms (it's not lady-like but it's easier to brag… err… advertise like this).  
I had been waiting for one of those classy cabs when suddenly, this clanking pile of junk comes hurtling towards me at top speed. As if he didn't see me wearing designer clothing, he allowed this enormous mud wave splash into me. The Nerve!  
Logically, I would scream my lungs out to bring myself to justice and I did. He stopped and backed up to where I was standing, bringing another wave of mud my way.  
Frankly, this was getting me pissed.  
I had the driver out of the cab and showed him the mess he made with my clothes. The jerk didn't even care. I would have had him turned in… if it hadn't been for the guy who he had for a passenger…  
~o~  
Jyou's POV  
The idiot cab driver had drenched a poor girl with mud and now she's going ballistic over the damages. I was trying to hide my face by covering it with both hands, although her screaming was too loud for anybody to bear. Soon, the entire street was watching her rant about her clothes. Once I had the courage to even look at her, I didn't even believe my eyes when I saw who it was…  
"Mimi?"  
~o~  
Okay, so now I had made my point clear. He's not running away leaving me like this. Not without a decent berating anyway. Good thing my shopping bags are water-tight or I would have had him pay for everything I just bought.  
Well… I did get something out of that ordeal…  
"Mimi?"  
"Huh?"  
There was this guy, sitting inside the cab. Somehow, he looked rather familiar, although not entirely. He looked at me with such wonder that I couldn't help smile back.  
"Do… I know you?"  
"Mimi! It's me! Jyou Kido!"  
"Jyou? Jyou!"  
~o~  
I could see her face start to glow with delight.  
I guess she was excited to see me again since I left more than three years ago.  
"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"  
"I study here.."  
"You left so quickly, we never even knew you moved. You never even called or e-mailed, or wrote for that matter…"  
"My dad drugged me and shipped me by freighter ship. He took care of everything: he arranged that none of my calls, e-mails, or letters ever reach Japan!"  
"We searched all over for you! Your parents told us you left us for good but we didn't believe them."  
"Are the others mad at me?"  
"Naw. We knew something must've happened. Izzy was especially worried when you didn't reply his e-mails…"  
"Yeah. I missed you guys so much. I… I…"  
"Save it. We have so much catching up to do and I want to do it some place else."  
The small crowd which gathered around us soon left. It was like watching a dishevelled guy and a muddy gal talk about old times, which is practically what was going on.  
"Uhm… you can come to my place. You can clean up there if you want."  
"Oh, okay."  
~o~  
The day was slowly fading and we took the same stupid cab to Jyou's place. It was a nice little flat in uptown Baltimore and the place looks so squeaky clean, you'd think it was a hospital, or something.  
Jyou lived on the ninth floor, which was strange since Jyou was usually mortified when it comes to heights…  
Although I couldn't say he was same ol' Jyou I once travelled in the Digi-world with…  
He seemed so much more laidback and calm. He surprisingly wasn't carsick and he sure was cool about my ranting on the middle of the street. He grew his hair and replaced those awful glasses with really nice looking new ones. He's gotten taller- if he wasn't tall enough before- and bulkier, replacing that thin lanky figure which he dragged through the digital world. His face seems so much more serene… yet it shows that he'd been struggling with a razorblade, which shows in that 5-o'clock shadow of his.  
He kinda looks cute this way.  
Wait a minute…  
'The heck am I talking about…  
It's the geekiest guy on the planet I'm being attracted to right now…  
Must be the mud in my clothes. I really need to change…  
~o~  
I could see Mimi irritated with her clothes. She's been nagging ever since we got into the cab. I took her to my apartment building where I offered my bathroom for her to change in.  
Damn she looks pretty.  
I said she was charming before, but now she's…  
Gorgeous? Is that the word I'm looking for.  
For the longest time I had to stare at those beautiful amber eyes. Our adventures never really inspired me to gaze… err… look at her this way, although now…  
Even when mud clings to her skin, they still resemble the softest silk.  
Her hair which pink strands flows softly as water to her dainty shoulders.  
Not to mention does she have a kick-ass figure.  
I just can't place a finger on this feeling. It feels so incorrect, yet it's how I feel about her.  
Of course, she's just my friend.  
Friends can feel this way about each other, right?  
Right?  
~o~  
Jyou's apartment was rather nice.  
His bathroom was well maintained.  
His fridge was full.  
His… erm…  
Oh who am I kidding. I still can't stop thinking about him.  
How much he's changed.  
How much he's grown out of that nerdy self.  
Damn this.  
Can't be thinking like this. It's not right.  
He's… I'm…  
"Mimi, is something wrong?"  
Oh, you ask me if something's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm slowy being attracted to an overgrown asthma attack. That's what's wrong.  
"N…nothing…"  
"Suit yourself."  
Naturally, I lie through my teeth.  
Yet I can't deny the facts.  
Why him, why now, why ME?  
I never liked him, why not then?  
He was a total loser then, he must be a total loser now too.  
Then I turn to see him combing that long hair of his, making it look more like human hair than foliage.  
Just my rotten luck.  
Damn the guy's cute.  
~o~  
Mimi's here.  
Still can't believe it.  
I've waited so long to here from any of the digidestined. I couldn't believe I would be hearing from Mimi first.  
Mimi.  
That's a name I can't forget.  
For the longest time I remember having a crush on her, although it wasn't that big a deal then. I just liked her. That was all.  
But now…  
The sight of her makes my heart throb.  
Not to mention some other things…  
What's wrong with me?  
My dad raised me into an unfeeling, unattractive learning machine.  
Now I'm starting to feel intensely attracted to this fine pink-haired woman who's taking a shower in my apartment.  
Then I think, this feeling ain't so bad…  
I mean, it's understandable. With a body like her's, I don't see why anybody wouldn't want to ride his…  
What the heck am I thinking? It's not polite to think like this of others.  
I was raised never to think like this.  
Could 21 years of mental programming suddenly become useless.  
Then again, she does look good.  
It's normal to feel this way.  
To feel… in love?  
With Mimi?  
With Mimi!?  
Oh, this is not good…  
What would she say?  
What if she finds out?  
She'll kill me!  
~o~  
It was a nice bath. It was really soothing.  
I almost fell asleep in Jyou's tub.  
There's that name again.  
Oh for the love of…  
What's the use.  
Can't deny what I feel.  
Might as well get it over with.  
If I have to be in love with Jyou, I better know what it's like for him to love me back.  
Then, I wouldn't have to regret not doing it while I had the chance.  
Perfect.  
Now… to make sure he get's the point quickly and effectively…  
~o~  
Oh my… f*ckin… sh*t…  
"M…Mi…m…mi…I…I…"  
~o~  
Okay, so I leave the bathroom butt naked. I'd expect him to stutter, if not faint.  
~o~  
I felt like something inside me snap.  
"Mimi! Did… you… forget to put on clothes… or something…"  
Bad choice of words.  
"No, silly. Why, don't you like it?"  
"I… I like it a lot. But why?"  
"I just thought, maybe we could spend the night a better way than mindless chit chat."  
"And you are implying?"  
"I am implying that we discover more of each other… the part of ourselves that we missed when you left."  
"Mimi… you…"  
I could feel something beneath my khaki pants want to join Mimi in the little spectacle she was putting on.  
"I want you to rediscover me… as I want to rediscover you… I mean… you've changed so much that I want to know who you are now…"  
Why is she doing this?  
Is she on some sort of medication?  
Yet something divinely alluring was making me want to subside to her whim.  
I wanted to do as she said. Badly.  
But should I?  
Isn't this wrong?  
But she's consenting to it!  
She's making me do it!  
If anybody asks, I'll tell them it's her fault.  
Yeah, that's what I'll do…  
~o~  
For a straight guy, Jyou was awfully slow to react. I walked slowly towards him. For a minute, he was guzzling up his own saliva, making large lumps in his throat. And I won't even start talking about the other lump, the enormous one in litterally skimming his crotch.  
For a moment there, I thought he would be running away crying hysterically like a little baby… yet soon enough, he approached me, although with great caution.  
~o~  
I looked at the succubine figure which sat before me, legs crossed and lips beckoning. Her breasts were full and well formed. I reached out to touch one, readying myself for somebody to slap my hand away, although she welcomed it with a faint smile.  
So soft and smooth. These sure were real, even if it wasn't totally impossible for her to get implants. I started going down from the base of her chest, down slowly, towards her delicate nipples.  
I grinned, even if it left me with a ghostly palor.  
Although this was quite fun.  
I feel a sudden jerk within my pants, telling me to free it.  
It was a cry to loud for me to bear.  
"Listen to the cries, Jyou" she whispers, and placed her hands on the bulge which formed.  
Her long, elegantly manicured fingers strook the bulge, making it harder for it to go unoticed.  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
~o~  
Finally he was going to do it. I thought he never would.  
~o~  
I took my shirt off to ease the heat of my body. That cooled me off, but my pants were still buggin' me…  
~o~  
This guy is a total basket case. His dick is trying to get the message but his brain's always on the way. His bod's great though. I kinda think it was good for him to take his shirt off first.  
~o~  
I still couldn't help but look at her with lustful intentions.  
It's wrong. It's very very wrong!  
Why is this happening to me.  
Let me see…  
Think math class…  
Yeah, that always gets these kinds of thoughts out of my head…  
Random numbers…  
Pi… Pi squared… Pi cubed…  
35… 20… 35…  
Wait, that's her measurements…  
Augh!!!  
~o~  
This is getting awfully long. Might aswell take desparate actions…  
~0~  
She grabs my hand.  
Pulls my hand.  
Pulls the body attatched to my hand.  
And sticks my hand right at her crotch.  
What does she want from me?  
The closest thing I've ever been to a woman's privates was with that corpse in human anatomy class.  
Now my fingers are curling up her hazel colored pubis (her natural color).  
And it's a reflexory reaction!  
I can't take it anymore!  
"Mimi! What in the world do you want with me?"  
"Jyou-chan… can't you see… I…"  
"What!?"  
"Need…  
you…  
to…  
love…  
me…"  
Okay… this was freaking me out.  
She wanted me to love her.  
Heck, everybody wants to love her.  
But why me? Of all people.  
Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Yamato was in my place half-f*ckin Mimi right now.  
"Jyou. I love you. I need you to love me back…"  
"How could I? I… I… never… really… loved… anyone…"  
"You can show me right now. Listen to what your heart says, not your mind, Jyou. Your minds is always on the way…"  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to make love with me right now, dammit!"  
I was terrified, mortified, and horrified all at once so you could imagine what that looked like. I love Mimi, but am I ready to lose my virginity now? You bet I am…  
~o~  
"What if you get pregnant, or… or… if your parents find out… or… if my parents find out…"  
"There you go again with that thinking thing you do. I know how responsible you are, but can't you enjoy just a brief moment of unbridled irresponsibility for once in your miserable life?"  
I didn't know what I was saying, but that sure got him going.  
~o~  
I lost total control of myself.  
I literally tore through my pants.  
It felt such a relief to get such a pain out.  
~o~  
Whoa that's a big cock.  
~o~  
She's looking even more divinely than I ever saw her before. I didn't care to think of her this way. Her skin carresed mine, her ample breast coming up to the bottom of my chest (so I'm a bit tall, big deal). At first, she was just lying on my body, fidgeting restlessly, giving me a sign that I can explore her treasures with a finger. Man, she's nasty.  
~o~  
Whoa, that's a very big cock.  
~o~  
Her thin hands encircled my manhood, which felt like it was about to rocket through the roof of my apartment. She was stroking it passionately, giggling everytime.  
The blood was pumping to every capillary in my body and I never felt so alive in my life.  
I hope I don't reach to climax too soon.  
~o~  
Ohh… This is just how I always… imagined… it…  
But not with Jyou… but it… still… is…  
~o~  
Her body pressed hard against mine.  
I… I… never felt this close to anybody.  
Was I doing the right thing though?  
Oh yeah, I should stop thinking…  
"Jyou… I want you… inside me now…"  
What? That's practically real sex!  
Or was that the point?  
Oh well here goes nothing…  
~o~  
For a few seconds, I felt the piercing pain of Jyou's passion rip through the walls of my vagina. I could feel that blood was already seeping through, although I manage not to burst into a cry of agony.  
I was enjoying myself.  
The pain subsided as quickly as it came, letting me return to focus on my lover, who was poised over my body.  
His staff already several inches into my body.  
I could feel it swell inside.  
Told you it was a big cock.  
~o~  
My fears.  
My worries.  
My querries.  
All gone.  
I was possesed by the ancient instincts which drives the procreation of man.  
I was no longer myself.  
But someone I longed desired to become.  
In short, I was having a blast…  
~o~  
I never expected much from him, although when he started going back and forth with his penis inside me, I felt some euphorical feeling of ecstasy that invigorated my passion even further.  
I was trying not to scream, not from pain, but from sheer joy.  
Why was I blind not to have seen this coming.  
All this time I thought of him so badly.  
But he has given me something so much better.  
He offered himself…  
~o~  
Mimi.  
A four letter word.  
Defenition: Enchantress.  
My body was lost in an ocean of feelings- deeper than lust, stronger than desire, more powerful than passion. Her presumptuous form embraced in mine. I never wanted to let go.  
Ever.  
~o~  
I was feeling the surge of an orgasm come out. The full power of emotion was about to gush forth from my insides.  
Damn, this is a good feeling.  
~o~  
The stiffness of my rod was increasing. It seemed like it had a mind of it's own. The orgasm was imminent.  
It was going to come out.  
The pleasure was enticing…  
Intoxicating…  
And the seconds before it seemed to be years and moments at the same time.  
The feeling was enough to be felt for milleniae,  
But it seemed only half a blink in time.  
How did I ever live without feeling such pleasure?  
~o~  
Could a man make love to a woman like he did to me ever again?  
Probably not.  
I doubt half the men on America have a dick that big.  
~o~  
Never in my entire life have I imagined to get my hands on the breasts and the vagina of a live woman all at once without getting arrested for rape. I never even imagined having a woman touch me like that, on spots which I never even had time to think about.  
Damn, she's hot.  
~o~  
Damn he's hot.  
~o~  
"So, you like that, Jyou?"  
"I guess…"  
"You guess?"  
"I guess."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I guess this means that you like me?"  
"And you just figured that out right now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well… I guess…"  
"You guess what?"  
"I guess…"  
Mimi's eyes were staring right at mine.  
They seem to say something.  
Almost audible but barely a whisper.  
"I love you Jyou…"  
~o~  
I could feel Jyou's blood rush.  
"I love you too, Meems…"  
And with a final gesture… he took me beside his face…  
And gently closed the night with a long passionate kiss good night…  
Enough to send me to sleep for a thousand years.  
"Thank You for loving me back…"  
"Thank you for loving me in the first place…"  
~o~  
We slept for hours and hours, locked in an embrace that would live through an earthquake.  
In the evening after, she leaves for New York- promising to comeback with news from the Digidestined.  
Promising to comeback for one more night.  
Now, I look at that old bedding sheet.  
Stained through and through with blood and semen.  
Reminding me of how awful the day was…  
And how much the night was better… 


End file.
